Ch1: La femme de mon père
by DrayMalefoy
Summary: [OneShot]Harry,Ron et les autres sont en dernière année à Poudlard. Hermione se comporte bizarrement et Lucius doit annoncer quelque chose à Drago.


Une nouvelle fic, c'est un OS,

un petit truc marrant

Les trucs en gras sont les pensées du personnages

**La femme de mon père **

La guerre était passée depuis un an, Lucius n'était pas celui que l'on croyait, il était espion pour l'Ordre. Lui et Narcissa avaient divorcé peu de temps avant cette guerre.

Drago vivait chez son père et ne voyait que très peu sa mère.

A Poudlard, vers mi-décembre.

- _Hermione, dépêche toi! _cria Ginny

- _Oui, oui j'arrive _répondit la concernée.

Hermione sortit de la salle de bain en petite tenue: shorty et débardeur, le tout bien moulant. Elle avait changé, elle avait pris quelques kilos et sa poitrine avait pris un peu de volume, mais cela lui allait à merveille.

- _Je prends mon livre de potions et on y va _dit Hermione en s'habillant .

Une fois prête, les deux filles descendirent jusqu'à la Grande Salle et s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors.

- _J'ai pas trop le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner _dit Hermione en regardant ses trois amis: Ron, Harry et Ginny

- _Mais...tu viens juste d'arriver 'Mione _répondit Harry interloqué

- _Je sais...on se revoit au cours de potions _ajouta Hermione en partant un croissant à la main

- _Elle est vraiment bizarre en ce moment _dit Ron

Dans la salle commune des préfêts, Lucius attendait son fils.

- _Père! Que faites vous là ?_ demanda Drago

- _Bonjour! je suis venu te parler _répondit Lucius avec un sourire

- _Je vous écoutes, je n'ai que très peu de temps_

- _Je voudrais te présenter ma nouvelle femme _commença Lucius

Drago venait de prendre une claque.

**Sa nouvelle femme ? Avait-il oublié Mère définitivement ?**

- _Drago ? Drago ? ça va ? _demanda Lucius devant son fils amorphe

- _Oui très bien _répondit Drago qui s'était repris.

- _Ce soir nous organisons un diner au Manoir, Dumbledore est d'accord pour que tu passes la soirée avec nous _ajouta Lucius

- _D'accord_ répondit Drago,_ je dois vous laisser, j'ai cours _ajouta Drago en partant.

Drago sortit de cette salle furieux

**Comment pouvait-il faire ça ?**

Sur son passage, il bouscula Hermione

- _Eh Malefoy! tu pourrais t'excuser quand même _lança Hermione

- _Excuse moi Granger, je pensais pouvoir passer mais ton gros cul m'a bloqué _répondit-il méchamment.

Dans un excès de colère, elle attrapa Drago par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur même si il était plus fort qu'elle physiquement.

- _Ecoute, espèce de petit morveux, si tu ne te calme pas tout de suite, je vais te faire avaler ta langue de vipère _cracha Hermione plus excedée

Drago vit la haine dans les yeux d'Hermione,

**Qu'avait-elle ? jamais elle ne m'aurait bondit dessus comme ça avant!**

- _C'est bon, Granger tu peux me lacher _dit doucement Drago

- _Oué! c'est bon tu es calmé ? _demanda Hermione en se reculant

- _Oui c'est bon, excuse moi excès de colère _ajouta Drago

- _Je rêve où tu viens de me faire des excuses ? _dit Hermione

- _Bon c'est bon, pas besoin de le crier sur tout les toits _répondit le blond en reprenant son air froid et en frottant ses vêtements

Elle tourna les talons en direction des toilettes des filles, quand à Drago il continua son chemin vers la Grande Salle.

Quand Hermione arriva dans les toilettes des fille, elle avait envie de vomir, elle n'eût pas le temps de s'arrêter le courrir.

Elle alla au premier toilette qui était devant elle.

La journée fut longue et pénible pour Hermione ainsi que pour Drago.

Hermione était épuisée, ses jambes semblaient lourdes. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et se mit à penser à pleins de choses.

Pendant ce temps-là, Drago se préparait à rencontrer la nouvelle "femme" de son père, il était angoissé de trouver une petite pétasse au bras de son père qui ne s'interessait à lui que pour son argent et son nom.

Il se dépêcha de s'habiller et transplana jusqu'au Manoir Malefoy.

Quand Drago arriva à la porte, son père l'attendait avec un large sourire sincère.

Lucius serra son fils dans ses bras et l'invita à entrer.

Drago avanca dans le salon, suivit de son père. Une jeune femme était dos à lui devant la cheminée, elle portait une robe noire, ses cheveux étaient assez longs et bouclés. Elle se retourna et Drago faillit faire une attaque cardiaque. La jeune femme n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger.

- _Granger! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? _demanda Drago complétement perdu

- _Drago, je te présente..._commença Lucius

- _Je sais Hermione Granger _continua Drago

- _Oui et aussi ma compagne _ajouta Lucius

Drago regarda son père avec des yeux écarquillés.

- _C'est une blague ? _demanda Drago un peu furieux

- _Non Drago _répondit Hermione

- _D'ailleurs Hermione attends un heureux événement _ajouta Lucius en posant sa main sur le ventre d'Hermione

Drago se sentit partir en arrière à l'annonce de cette autre nouvelle. Il vit quelques étoiles.


End file.
